Cletus Samson
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Bill Farmer |notebook = Owner of the Huntin' Shack gun shop. |job = Gun shop owner |mission = ??? |weapon = Shotgun |gender = Male |age = 46 |race = Caucasian |}} Cletus Samson is the hillbilly psychopath that owns the Huntin' Shack in the North Plaza. He defends the store, trusting no one who might try to take one of his guns. Cletus will not hesitate to shoot any intruder that trespasses into his store. Story Dead Rising As soon as Frank West enters the Huntin' Shack (for the first time), he is beside James Ramsey who is trying to persuade Cletus into giving him guns, stating that "If we're going to fight these zombies, we need GUNS!" Cletus denies this and tells him that he doesn't trust humans. Cletus then warns James to stay away from him telling him that he will shoot if he does. James ignores the warning and proceeds to walk towards Cletus. Cletus then shoots James in the chest, sending him flying out of the shop. Cletus then points his gun at Frank and tells him that in the situation he's in, "he can't afford to trust nobody", and that he "trusts zombies about as far as he can throw 'em, but he trusts people even less." He then proceeds to attack Frank. After Frank defeats him, Cletus gets tired out and decides to run out of the shop to get away from Frank. Frank tries to stop Cletus from running out but Cletus ignores the warning. As soon as Cletus runs out of the shop, he stumbles into a zombified James Ramsey, who then bites and kills Cletus. While Cletus is being eaten alive Frank is seen in the background, watching Cletus' death in shame. Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop In the Wii edition of Dead Rising, Cletus' story is the same as in Dead Rising, but after you defeat him in battle, he will attempt to leave the shop, and will still be attacked by James. However, you can save him, and pull him back into the store. If this is done, Cletus will agree with Frank, letting him buy guns from the store, and will even fix his broken blacktail gun. Frank will now be able buy guns from the store, unlike looting them like in the original. Tactics These are five possible ways you can kill Cletus: * Use the HMG. You can get it from the convict after you kill them. The HMG can destroy Cletus in seconds. If you can obtain one, you can destroy Cletus without a problem. * If you can't obtain the Heavy Machine Gun, however, hide behind the store displays. If you put it in the right position, you can hide behind it for cover. When Cletus has to reload, just shoot him with your handgun or SMG in the head. Repeat this until he is defeated. * If you don't have a gun at all, all you have to do is hide behind the store displays until he reloads. When he starts to reload, quickly jump over the right side of the counter, grab a sniper rifle or shotgun, and try to jump over the counter again and get back into cover. If you fail to get back over, Cletus will throw you out anyway. After that, you could hide behind the store displays and repeat tactic #2. * If you don't have a gun, repeat tactic #3, and grab a sniper rifle, but instead of taking cover behind the store displays, run outside the store (you may get shot at least once) and clear the area of zombies. Then, with your rifle equipped, stand in front of the double doors, behind the one that hasn't been opened yet. You can then proceed to shoot him through the glass, and he will not attempt to shoot while your outside, making him an easy target. When he's about to die, just go inside and finish him off. * If you wait until after you kill Adam the Clown, then you can use the small chainsaw to slice and dice Cletus. Like other other ways above, hide behind a store display before attacking Cletus while he reloads. Repeat this four or five times and Cletus will be defeated. NOTE: Cletus will take continuous shots at Frank, stopping to take a swig of wine each time Frank is successfully shot. If he does this, quickly snap a photo of him doing this to get some PP points. Notes *If you haven't already killed him, then Cletus is not found on Day 3. Instead, the Huntin' Shack is occupied by Brett Styles, Alyssa Laurent, and Jonathan Picardson, who presumably killed him, or occupied the store after (if) Cletus left Willamette Mall. *He is probably, relatively speaking, one of the least psychopathic of all the psychopaths (the other being Cliff Hudson) as he just has trust issues and is possibly intoxicated. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Survivors